Not Again
by Mrs.MaryAliceBrandonCullenHale
Summary: Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn......The Cullens and Bella are in for a big surprise.....Note Edward and Bella are engaged...DUH....Please R&R.the chapters are preety short, but if you R&R i will promise to start making them much longer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer........

Setting: Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn....The Cullens and Bella, are in for a big surprise....

In Alice Point Of View

* * *

**Not Again**

**Alice's Point Of View:**

"Come on Alice I'm bored" Groaned Emmett with his arm around Rosalie.

"Alice, can't I go upstairs I mean I really don't need to be here" Whined Rose as she was filing her nails on the couch in between Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice, sweetie what's going on??" Asked Jasper in a calm voice looking worryingly at me.

"Bella are you hungry dear?" Esme asked Bella in a motherly voice as she walked down the staircase looking beautiful... as always.

"No thanks, I just want to know why Alice invited me here for a sleepover?? When......every ones home" Bella answered as she glanced quickly at Edward by her side on the loveseat by the piano.

Edward chuckles under his breath trying to let no one notice. As he slides Bella onto his lap and she blushes tomato red and leans her head against his chest kissing him on the jaw whispering her I love you to him.

"Alice......what are we doing here???" asked Carlisle in a very stern voice as he came into the room and gracefully sits next to Esme and gently takes her hand in his.

" Just tell them" Edward sighed speaking for the first time since every ones been here as he tightened his grip on Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me how you like or dislike........This is my first Real story........Please Review.....**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer........

Setting: Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn....The Cullens and Bella, are in for a big surprise....

In Alice Point Of View

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Alice......what are we doing here???" asked Carlisle in a very stern voice as he came into the room and gracefully sits next to Esme and gently takes her hand in his.**

**" Just tell them" Edward sighed speaking for the first time since every ones been here as he tightened his grip on Bella.**

* * *

Not Again

**Alice's Point Of View:**

Everyone looks at me and Edward the expressions on there faces were so conflicted that even i could read them.

"Edward, are you sure" I ask him as he looks at Bella and grips her hand tighter.

"Is there really any other choice Alice" he says to me with pain in his eyes and i knew right then that i had to say something.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short hehe but I have to go.....please review....**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer........

Setting: Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn....The Cullens and Bella, are in for a big surprise....

In Alice Point Of View

* * *

**Previously:**

**Everyone looks at me and Edward the expressions on there faces were so conflicted that even i could read them.**

**"Edward, are you sure" I ask him as he looks at Bella and grips her hand tighter.**

**"Is there really any other choice Alice" he says to me with pain in his eyes and i knew right then that i had to say something.**

* * *

Not Again

**Alice's Point Of View:**

"Go on Alice" Carlisle said calmly to me even though i could tell their was anziety in his eyes.

I look around the room and everyone is waiting for me to explain what is going on. Edward nods to me once from where he is sitting across the living room from me with Bella in his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Jasper reaches for my hand and looks in my eyes and tells me "My sweet Alice.....you know that you can tell us anything.

Esme leans over and and puts a hand on Edwards shoulder and says "Edward, if you and Alice are in some kind of trouble we can try to help, but you need to let us know what's going on first."

Calisle glances at Edward and I.

I take a deep breath and tighten my grip on Jaspers hand as I look around at my Sister Rosalie, My Brothers Emmett and Edward, My wonderful Hubby Jasper, my parents who have always been there, and of course my soon to be sister Bella knowing the danger that will come and begin to tell them what Edward and I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer........

Setting: Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn....The Cullens and Bella, are in for a big surprise....

In Alice Point Of View

* * *

**Previously:**

**I take a deep breath and tighten my grip on Jaspers hand as I look around at my Sister Rosalie, My Brothers Emmett and Edward, My wonderful Hubby Jasper, my parents who have always been there, and of course my soon to be sister Bella knowing the danger that will come and begin to tell them what Edward and I know.**

* * *

Not Again

**Alice's Point Of View:**

"I had a premonition........that manley has to do with Edward and Bella but could be dangourous to us all" I stated with my head bowed.

"What do you mean Alice? That it could be dangourous to us all." Carlisle asked me with concern written all over his face.

I stared at my family as I continued to talk.

" The Volturi are coming..." I started to say as I was cut off by Bella.

"Not again" she groaned as she burried her face into Edwards chest.

"It's okay love, we will be alright" Edward comforted Bella as he leaned down and kissed her head while still having a worried look in his eyes.

"Why are they coming here we didn't do anything...." asked Rosalie

"I was getting to it!!!!" I snapped at Rosalie and immediatly felt sorry that I did.

"ALICE!!!!" Esme scolded me. "Do not talk to your sister like that....apoligize."

"Sorry Rose" I said with shame and emmbarrasment in my voice.

"Alice please continue" Carlisle told me.

" I saw Jane talking to Aro and Caius and they were planning on coming here soon" I continued.

"How soon???" asked Jasper his arm now around my waist staring deeply into my eyes.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't tell them. I don't want Edward and Bella or anyone to get hurt. I froze and everyone was staring at me waiting for me to answer. Edward heard what I was thinking and he slowly opened his mouth and began to speak.

" Later tonight, or early tomorrow morning" He answered for me.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say.

"Why??" Emmett finally asked.

* * *

**A/N: okay i wrote some more this time and this is like my third update of the day. I wrote more and got straight to the point because of one review I got that told me to hurry up and continue with the story. I will try to update some more tonight. Blame my Beta for telling me to stop here....hehe jk. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R I love getting reviews from you guys and i would love lots more on my stories. Remember the more you review the more I will write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer........

Setting: Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn....The Cullens and Bella, are in for a big surprise....

In Alice Point Of View

* * *

**Previously:**

"Later tonight, or early tomorrow morning" He answered for me.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say.

"Why??" Emmett finally asked.

* * *

**Not Again**

**Alice's Point Of View:**

**APOV:**

''They are coming because of the engagement...."I answered Emmett.

"Why would it matter to them that we are engaged, anyways. I mean it's not any of there buisness. It's mine _ours_." Bella answered furiously and looks at Edward. "Your mine." She says sweetly looking into Edwards golden eyes as he stares back at her and begin's to talk.

"My love, my Bella, I love you with all my heart, no one is going to stop me from marrying you." He said to her with love and emotion in his face and words.

"Alice why are _we_ in danger" asked Carlisle looking confused as ever as he takes a quick glance towards Esme.

"Alice...." Edward said to me taking a deep breath. "Tell them the rest"

"They are coming to give Edward two choices........." I said as i then took a deep breath and looked at Jasper who gripped my hand tight to let me know it was alright. "He has to choose between not marrying Bella or marrying her and his..........._execution._

Esme began crying tearless sobs into Carlisle's arms right away, Emmett looked shocked, my poor Jasper was trying to stay calm.....but i saw him try to take a steady breath that tuned into a sob, even Rose was frightened for her older brother. I couldn't look at Bella, I already knew what her face looked like.

"We don't need to all be able to see into the future to know what Edward is going to choose....." Jasper quietly said with his eyes on the ground.

"EDWARD!!!!don't be stupid. Do not die for this human!!" Rosalie yelled as she shot a nasty look into Bella's direction. Bella bowed her head in shame crying even more.

"Rose!!" Esme,Edward,Carlisle,and I all shouted at her in unison.

"No.........she's right." Bella said looking up at us drying her eyes on her sleeves as she began to talk more. "If it wasn't for me, Edward wouldn't have this choice to make." She turned to Edward and grabbed his hand, everyone was silent. "Edward you know I love you more then anything in the world...........but I am not going to let you die for me, " she continued looking around at all of us and finally giving Edward a peck on his cheek.

"Bella.....no" Edward whimpered with pain in his voice, I have never seen him look so hurt, so vulnerable.

"Edward" Bella said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I have to" she finished looking away from Edward and stared at me.

That's when I saw they're future. Together. She was tring to trick the Voulturi. She hated doing this to him her heart was shattering. I looked back up at her and saw her wink as she knew what the vision was. That's when she looked down and placed her hands on her lower stomach and grimaced. Then she looked at Edward and back at me. Her face was pale white and she smiled. "He moved."

Everyone gasped. Edward looked terrified.

"How??"was all that Rosalie could mutter out.

"Rose, come on, when a man and a women love eachother they......"Emmett started to say as he was cut off.

"Emmett!!!!!!" everybody screamed at him.

"Emmett i think what Rosalie meant was, how is it possible for Bella to be pregnant with Edward's baby" Carlisle said to Emmett.

"Unless........it's not Edward's baby" Jasper commented.

"Jasper...." I gasped how could he say that. "Of coarse it's his baby, I mean whose else could it be." I answered looking directly at Bella.

"That MUTT!!!!" Edward yelled as he then cursed under his breath.

"Oh my" Esme said quietly as she grabbed my hand from where she was seated next to Carlisle.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me, then began walking back towards Edward.

"What do you think i am......a slut, Edward i would never do that to you. I love you and i know for a fact that this is your baby. You're the only one for me forever.

Edward smiles and pulls her on his lap. "I love you too, Isabella. I'm so sorry I ever even thought that. I'm so ashamed that i ever doubted you." he told her while he then playfully smiled that boyish grin at her.

"Edward got some!" Emmett shouted laughing.

That of coarse made everyone else break out into a fit of giggles while Bella turned bright red and Edward hissed at Emmett but soon enough they joined in laughing.

Bella muttered"he didn't get some he got it all" and that made everyone go into near hysterics.

"What are we going to do then?" I finally asked once i could stop laughing.

"Alice why don't you try to explain to me why we are all in danger and not just Edward and Bella??" Carlisle asked another time.

"Well we all love Edward and Bella" I said. "and......." I continued as I got cut off by Jasper.

"We would never let them die without a fight" he finished for me. Everyone looked at Edward and Bella then at her stomach that's when everyone nodded in agreement.

"If we fight, odds are one of us will die" Esme said "and i don't think I could stand losing any of you" she said motherly as she looked at Bella then everyone else.

"I know right it's not like there's a place that the Voulturi would never fight or kill, somewhere like their own little kingdom. ohhh shiny"Emmett said jokingly as he then started playing with a shiny new quarter that he found on the ground.

"Emmett you're a genius" Edward shouted as he smiled and kissed Bella on the top of her head.

" Oh what, ummmm oh yeah i know" Emmett answered him confused. "What did I say again?"

"That's right, they would never fight in Voulterra." Carlisle said excitedly.

"Yes we are on our way to Italy."I said happily

"Why should I go I'm in no danger" Rosalie said snobbishly.

"Rosalie Bella is apart of this family, you will help." Carlisle said sternly.

"Fine" Rose said while she pouted.

"Wait! no! what about Charlie. I am not going to leave him again" Bella said loudly.

"Bella you have to" Edward said grabbing her hand and holding close to his chest.

"Unless we tell him" Jasper said.

Everyone looked at Carlisle who was thinking about everything. After five long minutes he looked up and said "Call Charlie and invite him over"

"Alice..." Edward said.

"Why me? why do I have to call him" I asked.

"He can't say no to you" Bella answered me.

Esme handed me the phone as I began to dial Charlie's number.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_"Wait! no! What about Charlie. I am not going to leave him again." Bella said loudly._

_"Bella you have to" Edward said grabbing her hand and holding it close to his chest._

_"Unless we tell him" Jasper said._

_Everyone looked at Carlisle who was thinking about everything. After five long minutes he looked up and said "Call Charlie and invite him over"_

_"Alice...." Edward said._

_"Why me? why do I have to call him" I asked._

_"He can't say not to you" Bella answered me._

_Esme handed me the phone as I began to dial Charlies number._

_

* * *

_

**A.P.O.V.**

_Ring Ring Ring _

_"Hello"_

"Hi Charlie...it's Alice" I said to him over the phone.

_"Oh hi Alice!" Charlie says his voice brightning up from hearing Alice on the line._

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for lunch" I asked nervously.

_"Oh umm Alice I don't know I mean I would love to but i'm pretty busy" Charlie said fumbling with the phone._

I look around at my family wondering what to do next and Carlisle motions his hands for me to continue. I stare back at him wondering what I should say next.

"Well Charlie it would mean a lot to Carlisle and Esme if you came. Esme has been working on this delicious lunch just hoping you would come.." I say to Charlie hoping he would just agree to come.

_"Well I really want to Al, but I already had plans..." He said as you could here him putting his fishing gear by the door._

"Ummm, mmmmmm." I say into the phone.

_"Haha what smells so good Alice?" He asks me._

"Oh nothing really Charlie just......Esme's famous Berry Cobbler....." I say slowly into the phone. I hear Charlie drop something on the other end, and he takes a deep breath.

_"Homemade....Berry....Cobbler." He says taking in a deep breath between each word._

"Yes Charlie thats exactly right, so can i tell Esme that we will be expecting you?" I ask casually.

_"Yeah of course Alice, I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"Okay Charlie See you soon" I say.

_"Bye" Charlie says then hangs up the phone._

I put the phone down then look at Esme, "Well you should start making that Berry Cobbler I don't think Charlie will waste anytime getting here now." I laugh and everyone joins in.

Esme gets off the couch where she was sitting next to Carlisle and hustles off to the kitchen to cook berry cobbler for Charlie. Everyone looks at Carlisle.

"So what are we gonna tell Charlie???" Bella asks as she leans into Edward. Everyone sat there waiting for the answer.

"The only thing we can tell him" Calisle says.

"and that is......"Emmett asks.

".......the truth" Carlisle answers with a deep breath.

"But is that the only way, are you sure he can handle it??" Bella asks nervously.

"Charlie is strong Bella, i'm sure that he will be fine and understand" Carlisle answers Bella while everyone else is moving around anxiously getting ready for Charlie's visit.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously-_

_I put the phone down then look at Esme, "Well you should start making that Berry Cobbler I don't think Charlie will waste anytime getting here now." I laugh and everyone joins in._

_Esme gets off the couch where she was sitting next to Carlisle and hustles off to the kitchen to cook berry cobbler for Charlie. Everyone looks at Carlisle._

_"So what are we gonna tell Charlie???" Bella asks as she leans into Edward. Everyone sat there waiting for the answer._

_"The only thing we can tell him" Calisle says._

_"and that is......"Emmett asks._

_".......the truth" Carlisle answers with a deep breath._

_"But is that the only way, are you sure he can handle it??" Bella asks nervously._

_"Charlie is strong Bella, i'm sure that he will be fine and understand" Carlisle answers Bella while everyone else is moving around anxiously getting ready for Charlie's visit._

* * *

_A.P.O.V_

_*Ding dong*_

Our doorbell rung announcing that Charlie had arrived. You could hear Bella take in a deep anxious breath. Everyone else was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody wanted to get up and answer the door. Thats when Carlisle stood up and extended his hand out to Esme.

"I think we should go and invite our guest into our home" Carlisle said with a calm relaxed expression on his face. Esme took his hand as he led her to the front door and opened it.

"Welcome Charlie" Esme said smiling her beautiful, flawless smile at him. She showed no anxiety that held her face just moments before.

" Hello." he paused and cleared his throat_ "_Dr. and Mrs. Cullen" Charlie mumbled looking uncomfortable in front of Carlisle.

"Charlie dear, you must call us Carlisle and Esme" Esme said to Charlie. Charlie nodded as he still stood outside, like he was permantly glued to the front porch.

"Oh Charlie, where are my manners? Come in and join us for lunch, as we did invite _you_" Carlisle said as he motioned Charlie inside the house and to a seat right next to Jasper and I. Esme scurried off to the kitchen to get the food that was prepared just moments before Charlies arrival. Esme came out with steak, potatoes, and a huge pan of berry cobbler, which were all of Charlies favorites.

"Wow Esme this looks delicious!" Bella exclaimed looking up at all of us but keeping a close eye on Charlie. Her hand was securley around Edwards.

"Yeah!" the rest of us agreed trying to act normal even though we all knew what topic was about to come up and none of us knew how Charlie would react. Charlie just nodded his head agreeing with the rest of us since he was already digging into the food.

Carlisle glanced at me, telling me to start talking to Charlie about the truth, the truth that we were all Vampires, and that it was the reason why we had to take his only child to Italy and have her fight in a war with us against the Volturi again.....and also to tell him that he was gonna be a grandfather. I cleared my throat and Jasper put his arm around me comforting me, I leaned in closer to him. Everybody was looking at me now. But the only person I was looking at was Charlie and I knew that I couldn't tell him. I cleared my throat.

"Charlie........Bella has something to tell you." I said as I dropped my head towards the ground.

_B.P.O.V_

I gasped. I hadn't expected Alice to do that to me. How could I tell my dad everything, Charlie couldn't handle it. I gripped Edwards hand in anger as i felt blood rushing to my cheeks. She was my best friend how could she. I look up ready to glare at her when i see her face is covered in shame, her eyes looking at the ground, and one of Jaspers hands is running over her arm comforting her, while the other is holding her hand. I couldn't blame her, I couldn't be mad at her, she was Alice, my best friend, and she knew that I was the one who had to tell Charlie the truth.

"Bella?" Charlie looked at me his face held concern now. I hadn't realized how long it took me to recover from Alice's little suprise.

"Yeah dad?" I answered. As Edward gripped my hand tighter then before.

"umm Bells, Alice just said that you had something to tell me. What is it?" He asked now his face full of suspicion as he saw Edward grasp my hand.

"ummm dad, there's something we need to tell you" I say. Charlies eyes widen.

"Bella!!!! Are you Pregnant!" he said looking over at Edward his eyes threatning to kill him.

"No dad!!" I shouted back at him too quickly. Then realizing my mistake. That I actually am.

Charlie suddenly relaxed.

"Oh...ummm....sorry" he said looking ashamed of himself.

"Actually dad.... DO NOT KILL EDWARD!..I... am.... pregnant.." I start to say as i get cut off by Charlie

"WHAT! but...you..him...lie...baby...you!" He says as he points at Edward and reaches for his gun thats not on his hip.

"Dad! breath, calm down!" I shout at him. Not afraid for Edwards safety, anymore, but for his own.

"CALM DOWN! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER I JUST FOUND OUT MY 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT!" Charlie screamed, his forehead pulsing with veins, his eyes turning red, and his hands trembling.

"Dad please calm down, there is more..." I start to say, but Charlie starts screaming again.

"MORE, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE IS MORE!! BELLA I CAN'T BELIEVE THI......." Charlie says as he gets cut off by Carlisle.

"Charlie" Carlisle said in his assuring voice that he uses with patients. "Please listen to Bella, this is important." He finished staring into Charlies eyes then motioning for me to continue.

I look at Charlie ready to tell him the truth. The truth about the Cullens that I have kept safe for the past 2 years. The one I swore to myself and my future family that I would keep as long as I live. I take a deep breath and I didn't realize how hard it would be to say it since I have kept it a secret for so long. Edward glances at me telling me that its all right and he grips my hand and whispers into my ear so softley that only I can hear."Bella love, it's alright, you can tell him, I love you and always will."

"Bella can you please tell Charlie" Carlisle looks at me now starting to look a little worried.

I turn away from Edward and Carlisle and face my father again. Charlie looks worried now. Like he can sense that something bad is coming.

"Dad, im pregnant..." I say looking right at Charlie's face.

"Bella? you already told me that" Charlie said looking confused.

"I know..., but dad I'n not just pregnant......" I start to say then pause.

"Bella, you can tell me anything you know that right?" Charlie said quietly his face full of worried and anxious looks.

"Dad....I am pregnant......." I say then I take a deep breath." with a vampires baby...." I say feeling relieved that I finally got it out into the open.

Charlie looked stunned. He was staring at me with his mouth wide open in shock. Then he started laughing.

"Bells, that is the funniest thing that I have ever heard you say, you must get that from your mother." He said while laughing hysterically.

"But dad..Im not kidding.." I say, but that just makes Charlie burst into hysterics.

Every one of the Cullens looked at me. How could we convince Charlie that this was the truth whe he seemed to think that it was all a joke? We all then realized that this was gonna be a long day.

"Charlie?" Alice said now staring at him. "This is no joking matter"

"haha Alice, Bella got you into this whole joke too? Is the whole Cullen family in on it??" He continued laughing. Thats when Emmett started joining in with Charlie laughing.

"haha, Bella?....pregnant..with Vampire baby! hahaha" Emmett said to the whole room.

Rosalie puts her hand to her head and looks down ashamed of her husband. The rest of the Cullens (including me) gave him a peircing glare. Emmett suddenly became silent.

I then stand up and show Charlie mine and Edward's baby bump. Charlie immediatly stops laughing and turns blue. He stands up gasping for breath. Edward then stood up protectavly, standing in between us. Charlie gives us one look then falls back into his seat by Alice and Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously-_

_"Dad....I am pregnant......." I say then I take a deep breath." with a vampires baby...." I say feeling relieved that I finally got it out into the open._

_Charlie looked stunned. He was staring at me with his mouth wide open in shock. Then he started laughing._

_"Bells, that is the funniest thing that I have ever heard you say, you must get that from your mother." He said while laughing hysterically._

_"But dad..Im not kidding.." I say, but that just makes Charlie burst into hysterics._

_Every one of the Cullens looked at me. How could we convince Charlie that this was the truth whe he seemed to think that it was all a joke? We all then realized that this was gonna be a long day._

_"Charlie?" Alice said now staring at him. "This is no joking matter"_

_"haha Alice, Bella got you into this whole joke too? Is the whole Cullen family in on it??" He continued laughing. Thats when Emmett started joining in with Charlie laughing._

_"haha, Bella?....pregnant..with Vampire baby! hahaha" Emmett said to the whole room._

_Rosalie puts her hand to her head and looks down ashamed of her husband. The rest of the Cullens (including me) gave him a peircing glare. Emmett suddenly became silent._

_I then stand up and show Charlie mine and Edward's baby bump. Charlie immediatly stops laughing and turns blue. He stands up gasping for breath. Edward then stood up protectavly, standing in between us. Charlie gives us one look then falls back into his seat by Alice and Jasper.  
_

_A.P.O.V_

Charlie is sitting next to me gasping for breath and just staring at Bella with her arms around her stomach and Edward with his arm protectivly around her. After 5 minutes of Charlie Hyperventilating I turn to face him.

"Charlie....." I say quietly and cautiously. Jasper is glaring at Charlie ready to pounce at a moments notice if Charlie goes off on me. He is so protective.

"vam..." Charlie gulps then takes in a breath. "pire" he finishes off the word by looking at me and Japer, then looking at Edward.

"Yes Charlie..." Carlisle says with a calm voice and being very cautious with what he says.

Charlie looks around the room then looks at me.

"Alice?? are you one too???" Charlie asks looking confused, but not terrified.

"Afraid so Charlie..." I say trying to force a smile.

Charlie looks up at the ceiling confused then he starts talking to himself like he's trying to figure this whole thing out by himself and trying to make it make sense.

" Sweet sweet little Alice a vampire? Dr. Cullen one too? but he has to deal with blood all day that makes no sense. And that means everyone in this family is a Vampire too, and they have been with my Bella....Bella pregnant with Edwards baby..." Charlie says while everyone is looking at eachother and Carlisle and Esme give eachother worriend looks. I look at Bella to see if she knows whats going on with Charlie and if he's gonna be alright and she just shrugs.

Charlie continues rambling. "So if Bells is pregnant with Edwards baby and he's a Vampire then my grandchild is gonna be...." He looks at Bella and Bella rubs her stomach.

"Its gonna be a half-vampire" Bella finishes for Charlie. Charlie just stares at my family. He's not terrified, or angry. He then looks up at Carlisle.

"But how?" He says.

"Charlie,our family is different from the others of our kind. We are like vegiterians, we only drink the blood of animals. We all have learned to control our thirst...." Carlisle gets cut off by Charlie.

"No I believe you Cullens are good. I mean how could Bella be pregnant with Edwards baby, I think I read in a book somewhere about Vampires and it said they couldn't reproduce." Charlie asks Carlisle.

"Well if a....." Emmett starts to say but gets cut off by Rosalie's hand slapping him across the face.

"Well Charlie," Carlisle says while giving Emmett a glare."That is the same question we've been asking. It seems though that since Bella is human her body can change through the pregnancy like it should, while Edwards doesn't need to change so he can reproduce. We are not quite sure but that is our hypothesis.

Charlie lets out a sigh. "I guess this isn't all you guys needed to tell me. So why is the real reason I'm here?" Charlie says looking at Bella and Edward.

"Alice I think you can answer that.." Carlisle says while waving his hand towards me. Everybody looks at me.

"Well Charlie. ummmm the thing is Edward and Bella are in big trouble." Charlie looks at Bella and Edward again then Back at me.

"How so?" Charlie asks with concern for his daughter written on his face. I continue.

"There is this thing in our world called the Volturi. They our like our...royal family." Charlie looks at me intently and listens."They have all the power and do their best to keep our world and yours safe from blood-thirsty and crazy Vampires."

"So?? What do they have to do with Edward and Bella? The Volturi seem good." Charlie asks me.

"The Volturi usually are, but in this case I think they are wrong. We all do. They try to do the right thing, when sometimes it isn't. They do not approve of Edward and Bella's engagement, and I don't think they will be very pleased with Bella's pregnancy." I tell Charlie.

"So what are they gonna do?" Charlie asks his eyes open wide, but he is not terrified but concerned.

"They gave Edward a choice between not marrying Bella....and marrying her and..." I struggle with saying the last word that has to do with my favorite brother. "dying" I look down.

Charlie gasps and Bella pulls herself onto Edwards lap and holds him as tightly as she can. Esme is staring into space with Carlisle squeezing her hand. Rosalie and Emmett pretend they didn't hear, and I just look into Jaspers eyes for comfort.

"And i know what Edward will choose." Charlie says with certainty. We all nod our heads showing him that he is right.

Charlie looks at the ground then with out looking up asks me "What are you guys going to do about this......and how can I help?" He looks up at me and my family with tears in his eyes.

My family and I look at eachother in astoinishment.

"Charlie this will be dangourous. We will have to fight, and someone may get hurt or killed. We will have to go to there city called Voulterra in Italy." Carlisle says warning Charlie.

Charlie looks at Bella and Edward. Bella Stares at Charlie.

"Im going dad." Bella says to her father in a stern voice.

"I know Bells. You love Edward and there is nothing I can do that would stop you." Charlis says to her.

"Okay..." Bella says looking confused but pleased.

"Well then I guess we should all get prepared to go to Italy." Carlisle says standing up.

Everyone follows by getting out of there seats. Thats when Charlie speaks.

"I am gonna go pack." He says.

Bella gasps. "no dad! you can't"

"Bella if my grandchild is a half-vampire then i'm apart of the Cullen family too. and I AM NOT gonna let Edward be killed. I am here to help!" Charlie says sternly with no if's, ands, or buts.

Everyone including Bella turns to Carlisle who was halfway up the stairs. Carlisle looks at Charlie with respect.

"EVERYBODY" says Carlisle looking right at Charlie."Be back in this room in 1 hour.....we are going to Italy." Carlisle finishes then walks out of the room.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously: _

_"They gave Edward a choice between not marrying Bella....and marrying her and..." I struggle with saying the last word that has to do with my favorite brother. "dying" I look down._

_Charlie gasps and Bella pulls herself onto Edwards lap and holds him as tightly as she can. Esme is staring into space with Carlisle squeezing her hand. Rosalie and Emmett pretend they didn't hear, and I just look into Jasper's eyes for comfort._

_"And i know what Edward will choose." Charlie says with certainty. We all nod our heads showing him that he is right._

_Charlie looks at the ground then with out looking up asks me "What are you guys going to do about this......and how can I help?" He looks up at me and my family with tears in his eyes._

_My family and I look at each other in astonishment._

_"Charlie this will be dangerous. We will have to fight, and someone may get hurt or killed. We will have to go to there city called Voulterra in Italy." Carlisle says warning Charlie._

_Charlie looks at Bella and Edward. Bella Stares at Charlie._

_"Im going dad." Bella says to her father in a stern voice._

_"I know Bells. You love Edward and there is nothing I can do that would stop you." Charlie says to her._

_"Okay..." Bella says looking confused but pleased._

_"Well then I guess we should all get prepared to go to Italy." Carlisle says standing up._

_Everyone follows by getting out of there seats. Thats when Charlie speaks._

_"I am gonna go pack." He says._

_Bella gasps. "no dad! you can't"_

_"Bella if my grandchild is a half-vampire then I'm apart of the Cullen family too. and I AM NOT gonna let Edward be killed. I am here to help!" Charlie says sternly with no if's, ands, or buts._

_Everyone including Bella turns to Carlisle who was halfway up the stairs. Carlisle looks at Charlie with respect._

_"EVERYBODY" says Carlisle looking right at Charlie."Be back in this room in 1 hour.....we are going to Italy." Carlisle finishes then walks out of the room._

_

* * *

_

C.P.O.V

Bella pushes ahead of me into the house and rushes upstairs to her room and slams the door. I hear her banging things around trying to get packed. Suddenly she comes downstairs.

"Dad; please dont go!" Bells shouts at me with a worried look on her face.

"Im going Bells" I say staring intently at her.

"But dad..."

"ISABELLA! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU WONT GET HURT!" I say to her sitting down on the couch huffing and my face turning red.

"dad, Edward will protect me" Bella says with certainty nodding her head and forcing a smile for me to see.

"Bells I believe that Edward will protect you, but I have to go" with those last words I go upstairs to my room and close the door leaving Bella with her eyes wide open in shock that I just left her like that.

*sigh* I lean against the door and close my eyes. "_take a deep breath old man" _I say to myself._"You have to do this, you have to take care of Bells" _A tear slips down my cheek. _"Come on Charlie be strong"_

I open my eyes and look around the room. I grab a duffel bag from the closet and throw in a few shirts, shorts, pants, my passport, my wallet, and an extra jacket. I zip up the bag and walk to the door.

"Dad! come on! if your going get down here!" Bella shouts from the door. I hear Edward chuckling.

I take one last look at my room making sure I didnt leave anything. Thats when I see a picture of me and Rene with Bella in her lap. It was one of my favorite pictures from the old days when Rene and I were actually together. Bella smiling on Rene' lap with her little hands reaching out towards me and her soft brown hair curling at the ends.

"DAD!" Bella shouts one last time.

I look towards the door, then back at the picture. Quickly I grab the picture and slip it into the bag. Then I open the door and walk downstairs where Edward and Bella are waiting.

B.P.O.V

Charlie comes downstairs carrying a small yellow duffel bag.

"Are you both ready?" Edward asks us.

"yes" we both answer.

Edward grabs my bag and offers to take Charlies but Charlie declines saying he can carry it himself.

We get into Edwards volvo and head back to the Cullen's house where Carlisle will give us all the details of exactly what we are going to do in Italy.

All the way to the Cullens house I tried to convince Charlie not to come. I already had to bear the thought of losing Edward or any of the Cullens. I couldnt even imagine having to worry about losing Charlie too.

"Dad please just stay" I say to Charlie pleading with him.

"No Bella" He says back to me keeping his eyes straight ahead.

After a while Charlie stopped answering me. By the time we got to the house we were both silent.

Edward comes around and opens the door for me. I take his hand and we walk up to the Cullen's front porch with Charlie trailing behind us quietly clutching his yellow duffel bag.

Edward put his hand on the knob to open the front door when suddenly the door swings open and there stands Alice in an army carpi pants, a white top, and black ankle boots with a pointy heel.

A.P.O.V.

I stare at the three of them.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" I ask eying Bella with her jeans with the holes in them, Grey t-shirt that is starting to rip, and her converse with mud splatterd on them. My eyes move to Charlie with paint splatterd jeans, a raggedy black T-shirt that says that has a picture of a fish on it, and brown tennis shoes. I lastly look at Edward; luckily I buy most of his clothes so he looked fine to me.

"yes, is that a problem Alice" Bella says eying me.

"Of course its a problem! you look disgraceful! I cannot have you fighting the Volturi like that!" I shout at her and I run upstairs and quickly come down with a pair of black skinny jeans, a black top with silver threading, and red stilletos.

"Alice NO!" Belaa says shouting at me as I try to show her the clothes.

"But BELLA!!" I whine to her.

"Alice why dont we go inside and worry about there choice of clothes later" Carlisle says to me motioning us all into the living room where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Esme all sat waiting looking perfectly stunning in clothes that I had bought them

"But Carlisle at least let me change Charlies.." I whisper to Carlise.

"Alice later, right now we have things to discuss" Carlisle says to me trying to be stern but I could here him chuckling under his breath.

"Okay" I mumble disappointed as I sit next to Jasper on the couch.

I hear Edward whispering and I look over at him and Bella who were now seated on the love seat.

"I think you look beautiful in anything" Edward whispers to Bella under his breath and gives her a kiss on her cheek. She blushes a deep red.

"He lies" I whisper to myself.

Edward looks up and glares at me.

"Okay everybody now that were all here. Its time to discuss what were all gonna do" Carlisle says as he sits down next to Esme with her hand resting comfortably in his.

"The Volturi will not be expecting us in there city but just in case I would like Alice to keep an eye out for anything that shows that they might even have the slightest idea of what there doing" Carlisle says looking at me.

"Okay Carlisle" I say to him. I glance over at Charlie and Bella's outfits in disgust wondering what I could say to make people think that a famous designer made them.

Jasper lays a finger on my jaw and turns my head so that I'm facing Carlisle again. I glance over at him with a pouty look and he smirks at me and I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
